


New Year, New Kisses

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 52: "I just don't see the big deal about kissing at midnight."
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: A Fic A Week (2019)





	New Year, New Kisses

"What do you mean you have never been kissed on New Year's?"

Of all the things that the Foxes had gotten upset on Neil's behalf about, him not having a New Year's kiss was perhaps the least ridiculous. It had nothing on the screaming that had happened when they found out that Neil had never seen The Lion King or the war that occurred when Monopoly had been broken out. Although those things seemed rather insignificant to Neil still, being kissed on New Year's was even less so.

But true to his fashion, Nicky was making a scene about it. At a New Year's party no less.

"I have never been kissed on New Year's." Neil repeated, trying to keep annoyance out of his voice. He had already not wanted to come to the party, he would rather be at home with his two cats. Now Nicky had gotten all the Foxes' attention and they were all giving them that weird pitying look that he despised. He loved them all, do not get him wrong, but whenever they gave him that look that screamed neglected child, Neil wanted nothing more than to run away. Or curse them all out. Probably both, if he was honest.

"Never?" Matt's voice had a tilt to it, a strange one that sounded like he was talking to a small child instead of a senior in college. Neil shook his head, fingers absentmindedly messing with the water bottle in his hands.

"I just don't see the big deal about kissing at midnight." Neil said calmly, wincing at the offended shrieks that escaped not only Matt and Nicky, but Dan and Allison. These simple words had caused a full out shouting match about what the kissing was supposed to signify and how it felt different than any other kiss Neil had experienced in his life. Neil wanted to argue that he had only have Andrew's kisses and he doubt the man would kiss any different because of a holiday. A stupid holiday at that. But, he wanted to go into the new year with his hearing so he kept his mouth shut.

"Not even by the Monster?"

"Don't call him that," Neil growled at Allison, his fingers tightening on his bottle. He hated that she was the only one who stilled consistently called Andrew that. Despite Andrew and Neil dating for the last five years. It would seem like a sibling thing that Allison did to tease Neil, if she had not previously used the nickname as something to degrade the blond. Even though Andrew would stare at her blankly, he had told Neil (not directly of course because why would Andrew be directed with anything to do with his emotions?) that he was not a fan of the name and it made him feel like he was on his mediation again.

" _ **Andrew**_ has never kissed you on New Year's?" Allison drawled with an eye roll, her arm wrapped around Renee - who looked less than impressed. Neil shook his head once more with an eye roll of his own.

Their first new year's 'together' (if their weird sexual tension counted as that) had consisted of Neil at Evermore and Andrew at Easthaven. No time for kissing then. The year after that Andrew was sick and Neil had spent the night trying to force chicken noodle soup down his throat and brushing his sweaty hair of his forehead. Their third new year together consisted of Neil in the states, nonstop Exy practices with the Kevin and Andrew in Germany to meet Erik before his and Nicky's wedding. Last year, Stuart had gotten Neil to come to England and since he was a fan of Andrew? Yeah, no kisses that year.

"And looks like I won't have one this year," Neil shrugged as if it was no big deal. Andrew was in New York right now, his team had a game earlier for some charity thing and he had not been able to get a flight down to South Carolina and he did not want to drive in the New Year's Eve traffic. Neil would just have to settle for him coming home tomorrow for the week break before his next game.

"Dibs on kissing Neil at midnight!" Nicky and Matt both shouted at the same time, before spinning to each other and arguing over who was going to kiss Neil. The red head squirmed uncomfortably as they fought back and forth. Luckily, this party only consisted of the Foxes' and their partners. If they were in public, Neil was sure he would have melted into the ground in embarrassment.

The arguing and teasing went on for the rest of the night. Neil - used to their petty arguments and childish bickering - ignored it for the most part. The only time he had really gotten involved back in the teasing had been when drunk Nicky called Andrew to chastise him for not kissing Neil when the ball dropped. Or attempted to chastise him, it sounded more like Nicky had bawled his eyes out because of "Neil's loss." Neil had snatched the phone from the drunken fool and quickly apologized for disturbing Andrew and wishing him a Happy New Year.

"Don't call him again," Neil had warned Nicky before pushing him off to the bother Aaron and Katelyn. Which left him with the teasing of Dan and Matt.

The elder man was currently explaining the order he would kiss Neil and Dan when the ball dropped. Apparently, he would kiss Neil first since he did not have a New Year's kiss before and then Dan would get the second kiss and a much longer one at that. Neil had stopped listening when Dan begun to go in about Matt slipping Neil tongue and how down Matt was for that.

"It's almost time!" One of the younger Foxes called through the room, all eyes turning to look at the television. Neil turned to look over at the television for the first time since they turned it on. He hated the stupid music it played, but at least watching the ball drop would be distracting enough from all the couples around him. He usually did not care, but with the endless teasing he had suffered through for the last few hours… he was entirely too conscious of the fact that his significant other was not here. Hell, even Thea was here.

_**Ten.** _

_**Nine.** _

_**Eight.** _

Neil watched from the corner of his eyes as all the couples turned towards each other. Thea pulled a tipsy Kevin towards her as Matt lifted Dan towards himself. Aaron and Katelyn curled close in the corner to each other, foreheads pressed together and shy smiles shared between them. Even Wymack and Abby had taken a step closer to each other. The red head felt his chest tighten, but he swallowed another mouthful of water and pushed the feeling down.

_**Seven.** _

_**Six.** _

_**Five.** _

"Wait, Neil!" Nicky ripped himself from Erik's arms, practically falling over the younger Foxes in his journey to Neil's side. The younger man looked over at Erik, but the German name gave his husband a fond smile and nodded his permission for Neil to kiss Nicky. Not that Neil wanted to. "Erik, get the camera so I can show Andrew what he is missing!" Nicky's drunken words had Neil's eyes widening, already pushing at Nicky to get him away. Memories of their kiss all those years ago at Eden had flooded Neil's head and while none of them had used cracker dust in years, the mere memory of it had Neil's chest further tightening, though in fear instead of loneliness from before.

_**Four.** _

_**Three.** _

_**Two.** _

Nicky was pushed away forcefully, a strong hand coming up to rest on Neil's neck. All the panic in his chest disappeared under the familiar weight, but confusion replaced his fear and loneliness from before. He turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of Andrew. How the hell? "How are you…"

_**One.** _

Lips pressing against his stopped Neil's question in its track. They were surrounded by cheering and the sound of those annoying horns Nicky had begged Aaron to buy, but Neil was only focused on tangling his fingers in Andrew's short hair (it had been a long time since they used the yes or no method for simple touches like this). He had gotten it cut a few days ago, no longer wanting it to be in his eyes when he could not pull it back the way he liked Neil to do it himself. Neil would miss the long hair, but he adored the short on the side, long on the top haircut Andrew had gotten. Plus with it only being a few days old, his sides were still fuzzy and the red head was already in love with touching it.

What felt like a lifetime later, Andrew pulled away from Neil's lips, wrapping the younger boy in his arms when the Striker buried his face in his neck. It had been a few months since they were able to see each other and it did not matter that they were in a room of people. Andrew would do whatever Neil needed of him in that moment and this is what he needed.

"How are you… I mean you said you couldn't get a flight. Did Nicky's call make you come down here?" Neil spoke directly into Andrew's ear, his arms falling from Andrew's hair to pillow his head on the blond's shoulders.

"Of course not. Almost turned around when Nicky called me, should have let him kiss you as well." Andrew said in his bored tone, though from how he held Neil's waist, he knew that was not the case. Andrew did not make a big deal about his possessiveness, but he had tried to take out Nicky's kidney with a spoon when he found out about Nicky kissing him at Eden's. "Would have been good entertainment after sitting in traffic for countless hours," the blond continued, nudging Neil up off his shoulder so he could look at him.

Neil was in shock. Andrew had drove down after his game, in traffic that the elder had wanted to avoid, just so he could be with Neil on New Year's. And had given him the New Year's Kiss (which admittedly did feel different like Dan had said earlier) that the others had been giving him a hard time about for the last couple of hours. What had he done to deserve Andrew?

"I love you."

"I hate you. 289%." Neil smiled widely at Andrew, leaning in for another kiss that the blond did not even try to deny. What a way to bring in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> my 2019 ending how it begun, with aftg <3  
> i literally fell back in love with andreil over the last few days, but my soft heart can barely stand all the angst!  
> so here is some fluff to relieve us all and end the year with something cute
> 
> thank you all for being on this journey with me with this challenge! it's finally complete!!!
> 
> I hope you like this one <3  
> have a happy new year and stay safe tonight!


End file.
